Harry Potter y la Piedra de Clavis
by Edwin Evans
Summary: Es el 6º curso de Hogwarts de Harry Potter, y en él tendrá que hacer frente a las grandes responsabilidades que se le vienen encima. Este año descubrirá más cosas sobre el pasado y aprenderá a mirar al futuro. ¿Estáis preparados para la aventura?


1  
  
El verano más duro de Harry  
  
Aunque apenas llevaba una semana y media 'conviviendo' a duras penas con sus tíos y su primo, a Harry, aquellos días se le habían hecho especialmente largos y difíciles. Los últimos acontecimientos vividos habían sido una carga especialmente pesada para él. Tanta había resultado que el adolescente delgado y larguirucho había comenzado a cuestionarse demasiadas cosas. A veces, tendido en la cama de su cuarto, pensaba que hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiera ido a Hogwarts, que nunca se hubiera enterado que era un mago, que no hubiera sido un mago,... Los recuerdos le atormentaban constantemente: Cedric, Sirius,... Sirius. Últimamente Harry veía a Sirius en cualquier objeto que tuviera la forma de un can, en cualquier esquina. Harry veía ojos de Sirius, muecas de Sirius, incluso, a veces, se daba la vuelta sobresaltado, pues le parecía haber oído a su padrino llamándolo. Y aunque en el fondo de su corazón sabía que eso era imposible, Harry deseaba con todas sus fuerzas convertir aquellas pequeñas alucinaciones en realidad. Le necesitaba más que nunca. El peso que soportaban ahora sus hombros eran demasiado para él, nada más que un adolescente de casi dieciséis años. La situación le superaba, y Harry era incapaz de sacarse aquellas palabras de la cabeza, "Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida". Una cuenta atrás, sólo sobreviviría uno de los dos. Pero, si lo hacía Voldemort, ¿qué pasaría?. Harry estaba casi convencido de que él sería incapaz de vencerlo, sólo era un adolescente, realmente se había dado cuenta que no era más mayor de lo que él creía. ¿Cómo podía depender tanta gente de él? Ni siquiera lo habían nombrado prefecto, y aunque Dumbledore le había asegurado que era para que soportara una carga menor, él no estaba seguro de que alguna vez se lo hubiera merecido. Es cierto, había salido airoso de situaciones peligrosa que, quizá, la mayoría de los magos jamás tuviesen que padecer, pero siempre había contado con la ayuda de otros y con la suerte. Pero eso no quería decir mucho más. Ahí estaba Dumbledore, para él el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. ¿Y acaso jamás llegaría a comprarse minímamente a él?  
  
Los golpes en la puerta sacaron de su ensimismamiento a Harry. Sorprendido, se dio cuenta que había estado más de cuatro horas mirando al techo y 'regocijándose' en sus desgracias personales.  
  
- La cena ya está lista- la voz de la tía Petunia asomó detrás de la puerta.  
  
Harry no tenía ganas de comer nada en aquel momento, pero tampoco quería provocar la ira de su tío. Sin embargo, Harry tenía que reconocer que últimamente los Dursley parecían comportarse mejor con él. De alguna manera las amenazas de parte de la Orden del Fénix parecían haber causado efecto en su familia. Las pocas veces que Vernon había chillado a Harry había cesado inmediatamente, Harry podría jurar que parecía aterrado, como esperando a que alguien apareciera... por arte de magia. Su primo tampoco lo molestaba demasiado, la verdad es que tenía sus propios problemas. A mediados del curso pasado sus padres habían recibido una notificación advirtiéndoles que el comportamiento de su hijo cada vez era más nefasto, y que si seguía por aquel camino no dudarían en expulsarlo. Al finalizar el curso Dudley llevaba una elegante carta con él, que en parcas y amables palabras decía que su ancestral institución no podía volver a permitir la admisión del joven Dursley, recomendando a sus padres su ingreso en una institución especializada en niños violentos. Sus padres, demasiado enfurecidos, no habían podido esta vez sacar excusas de ninguna parte, y tenían recluido a su "querido hijo" en casa día y noche estudiando y vigilado por un profesor especial.  
  
Cuando Harry se sentó a la mesa tío Vernon le dirigió una mirada de desesperación y enfado. En su opinión les había hecho esperar demasiado (unos dos minutos), y las tripas le sonaban ruidosamente. Harry sólo emitió un débil perdón y al poco rato Dursley padre e hijo ya estaban devorando ansiosamente la cena. Pareciera que no habían comido en varios meses. Harry, sin embargo sólo consiguió tomar dos bocados de su plato, pues el nudo que tenía en el estómago le impedía tragar nada.  
  
-¿Te pasa algo Harry?- la voz de tía Petunia intentó ser dura y fría, pero sus palabras sonaron cansadas y débiles. Su mirada se posó en Harry durante unos segundos, y en seguida volvió a mirar su propio plato, también lleno.  
  
-No. Nada. Sólo que hoy no tengo demasiada hambre. Debe ser que he comido demasiado.- Contesto Harry sin demasiada convicción.   
  
-No me extraña. Claro, como el señorito no sabe lo que cuesta la comida... Sería raro que pudieras tomar algo, hoy te has comido casi todo el almuerzo tú solo.- Sentenció tío Vernon. Aunque sabía que aquello no era cierto del todo, puesto que si los demás no habían comido al mediodía había sido porque a Petunia se le había pasado la mano con la sal, y Harry fue el único que intentó comerse aquel guiso salado.  
  
Tío Vernon volvió a abrir la boca, pero enseguida la volvió a cerrar. Harry vio entonces que tía Petunia miraba fijamente a su marido, como si lo estuviera censurando en silencio. En esa semana y media, Harry se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de su tía. No se había convertido en la tía que siempre quiso tener, era cierto, pero a veces podía vislumbrar en su mirada ciertos sentimientos que jamás pensó que Petunia pudiese albergar. Además, parecía protegerlo silenciosamente del resto de la familia, como había pasado apenas unos segundos antes. Harry no sabía a que era debido. Quizá hubieran sido las amenazas de Moody y los demás, o la expulsión de su hijo, o el vociferador que recibió el verano anterior, o un poco de todo, y que tía Petunia hubiese adquirido un poco de cordura. Sin embargo, seguía sin admitir nada relacionado con el mundo mágico, y Harry podría jurar que cada vez que se le había escapado la palabra maldita en la casa de los Dursley, además de miedo y enfado, a su tía le había embargado un sentimiento de dolor.  
  
Harry intentó sacudirse todos aquellos pensamientos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en la televisión. En aquellos momentos estaban dando las noticias. Era un buena técnica para intentar olvidarse de todo aquello por unos momentos. Los muggles no parecían enterarse por ahora de los pequeños y torpes movimientos iniciados por los 'resucitados' mortífagos. El ministerio de Magia parecía estar haciendo un buen trabajo con los hechizos desmemorizantes. Harry miraba la pantalla intentando interesarse en el resumen de un partido de fútbol, pero para él ya nada era como el quidditch.  
  
Sin embargo, el reportaje fue interrumpido bruscamente por la sofisticada presentadora del telediario. Con su vocecilla algo infantil y nerviosa leía un comunicado de última hora. Unas fuentes anónimas habían revelado que el gobierno venía ocultando durante los últimos días misteriosas desapariciones en diferentes puntos del país. Las mismas fuentes señalaban que posiblemente se tratara de algún psicópata u otro loco del mismo tipo.  
  
La familia Dursley al completo fijaron sus miradas sobre Harry inquisidoramente.  
  
-¿Sabes algo sobre esas desapariciones muchacho?- preguntó tío Vernon conun dejé de impaciencia en la voz.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Y que tendría que saber? Yo no he secuestrado a nadie.- Harry dirigió una mirada desafiante a su tío.  
  
-No hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva niño malcriado. Sólo me refería a si tú... A que si tú sabías algo a través de otras fuentes...- tío Vernon suspiró fuertemente, como si le costara hablar, aunque fuera indirectamente, de todo lo referido al mundo mágico.  
  
-¡Ah, claro! ¿Te refieres a si tengo noticias por lechuza? Noticias por vía mágica, ¿no?- Harry saboreó estas palabras lentamente.  
  
-¡INSOLENTE! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A...!- tío Vernon, fulminado por la mirada de su mujer se amansó y volvió a mantener la compostura.  
  
-¡Sabes que no queremos oírte hablar de tu mundo, Harry! Pero el tío Vernon sólo quiere saber si estas desapariciones no son obra de ningún psicópata muggle.- afirmó tía Petunia.  
  
Harry creyó escuchar murmurar al tío Vernon por lo bajo acerca de "miserables seres, locos y repugnantes", pero haciendo de tripas corazón ignoró su hiriente letanía. Se hizo hueco un incómodo silencio que parecía ahogar las paredes de la casa. Tía Petunia le miraba expectante, y hasta Dudley parecía interesado en el tema. Harry respiró profundamente e intentó disipar todas sus dudas:  
  
-Aunque no hay una seguridad completa, en El Profeta...-  
  
-¿El Profeta? ¿Qué es eso?-dijo Dursley, pronunciado las únicas palabras que diría durante todo el día.  
  
-El Profeta es un periódico diario del mundo mágico.- Explicó pacientemente Harry- Pues bien, en El Profeta se comentaba que muy probablemente la mayoría de estas desapariciones estén relacionadas con los secuaces de Lord Voldemort, los mortífagos. No hay pruebas suficientes, pero los mug..., esto la gente de la zona, parece haber visto cosas propias de brujería.  
  
-¿No sabes nada más?- La voz de tío Vernon denotaba una impaciencia furiosa, como si Harry tuviera la culpa de todas aquellas desapariciones.  
  
-No, no se sabe nada más. Se rumorea que estas desapariciones se debe al entrenamiento de nuevos mortífagos, pero eso ya ni siquiera salía en El Profeta, sólo son rumores que me han llegado a traves de lechu..., del correo.- Harry sabía bien que sus tíos no eran tontos, pero también sabía que los Dursley preferían hacer como si no supieran nada.   
  
Tía Petunia miraba al suelo de forma nerviosa, mientras Dudley y el tío Vernon intentaban mantener una compostura de la que carecían, pues en ambas miradas se podía leer el miedo.  
  
-De todas formas, también cabe la posibilidad de que sea algún psicópata normal y corriente,- Harry subrayó lo de normal y corriente- ya lo habéis oído en las noticias.- Y diciendo esto subió las escaleras y se encerró de nuevo en su cuarto.  
  
Aunque su primera intención había sido tumbarse de nuevo en su cama, la silueta de una lechuza en la ventana le hizo cambiar de opinión. Harry se percató enseguida que se trataba de Pig, y de que parecía haber estado esperándole un buen rato. Hedwig, que también se había percatado ululó acusadoramente por su tardanza.  
  
-¡Carta de Ron!- Harry exlamó en voz alta, no pudiendo dejar escapar estas palabras de alegría. Siempre era agradable recibir noticias de sus amigos.   
  
Harry:  
  
¿Qué tal te están tratando esos tíos muggles tuyos? Espero que no demasiado mal. Por aquí todo sigue más o menos igual. Fred y George están cada día más contentos con sus negocios, y aunque mamá ha tenido que reconocer que les va muy bien, sigue sin parecerle una buena idea. Papá cada vez viene menos por casa, entre el ministerio y lo que tú sabes, no tiene tiempo. Ginny incluso dice que parece más delgado, igual que mamá. Ya sabes que por aquí las cosas siguen muy tensas, todos esperamos que pase algo en algún momento u otro, aunque para papá las desapariciones son un claro síntoma de que algo está pasando.  
  
¿A que no te imaginas? Percy ha vuelto. Aunque Ginny y yo pensamos que hubiera sido mejor que no regresara. Su arrepentimiento no nos convence del todo, y cada vez que el entra en alguna habitación el ambiente se vuelve muy extraño. Dice que se volverá a ir cuando terminen sus 'vacaciones', aunque Fred y George opinan que de vacaciones nada, que lo que pasa es que Fudge ya no le necesita y le ha dado una patada en el trasero. Y hablando de Fudge, ¿te has enterado?, se está rumoreando su dimisión. Aunque, claro, mamá dice que le gusta tanto ser ministro que no dimitirá a menos que lo obligue una masa de magos exaltada.  
  
Estoy muy nervioso y aterrado, no dejo de pensar en las calificaciones de los TIMOS. ¿Tú crees que nos darán para poder ser aurors? Yo cada día lo dudo más... Aaaah! Me estoy preocupando por las notas tanto como Hermione.  
  
Bueno, te dejo, que se supone que debería estar durmiendo. Por cierto, no sufras, creo que dentro de poco te daremos una alegre sorpresa.  
  
Ron  
  
La boca de Harry pintó en su rostro una mueca de decepción. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que la carta de Ron le trajera noticias sobre su salida de Privet Drive a cualquier lado del mundo mágico. Es cierto que la sorpresa que mencionaba Ron le daba esperanzas, pero eso parecía alargar su salida.  
  
Hola Ron:  
  
Por aquí todo va más o menos como siempre. Mis tíos parecen un poco más soportables este verano. Parece que las amenazas de 'Ojo Loco' han dado buen resultado. Sin embargo, tengo que soportar casi todo el día al pesado de mi primo. Últimamente le interesa saber si las brujas se comen de verdad a la gente y esas cosas. Sé que no debería haberlo hecho, pero le he afirmado todas esas supercherías, y ahora está aún más asustado.  
  
Hace tres días recibí carta de Hermione, excepto por un trozo donde me hablaba de los secuestros, el resto de su carta era para hablarme de los TIMOS. La verdad es que yo también estoy muy nervioso, sobre todo por la calificación de Pociones, espero que no sean demasiado duros. Si no puedo estudiar para auror...  
  
No me puedo creer aún que Percy se haya atrevido a volver a casa. ¿Te ha vuelto a decir que te alejes de mí, o ya no soy tan violento? ¿Sigue defendiendo a Fudge?  
  
Espero verte pronto, ejem. Saludos a tu padre, a tu madre y a tus hermanos (excepto a Percy). Y dales las gracias a Fred y a George por las muestras gratuitas de sus artículos de broma (el otro día le di uno de esos caramelos violetas al gato del vecino, y ahora en vez de maullar ruge. Tenías que haber visto correr a Dudley...)  
  
Harry  
  
Sin embargo, aunque Harry necesitara en ese momento a su amigo Ron más que nunca, también era cierto que, por otra, parte, no deseaba estar cerca de él. Si fuera Sirius sería diferente, porque él seguramente ya sabría lo de la profecía. Pero Ron... Harry no le había contado a nadie lo que le había dicho Dumbledore la última vez que hablaron en su despacho. Y sólo había pasado una semana y media desde que acabó el curso, la situación no había cambiado demasiado, y se sentía sin ganas de contárselo a sus amigos.  
  
Harry, con la mirada vacía, se volvió a dirigir hacia su cama. Esta vez tampoco le fue posible. Hedwig no le dejó, parecía indignada con su joven amo. No le dejó de picotear la mano hasta que Harry desistió de su idea.  
  
-¡Vale, vale! Ya me he dado por enterado que no te guste que me pase el día mirando al techo. Pero entonces dime, ¿qué hago? ¿eh?  
  
Harry cogió a la lechuza entre sus brazos y la acarició suavemente. Allí, en Privet Drive, era el ser más cercano que tenía. Pero tampoco ella era capaz de hacerle olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido, lo que estaba ocurriendo, y lo que tendría que ocurrir...  
  
Harry fijó por un momento sus pensamientos en Neville. Durante esa semana y media había pensado a menudo en él. Muchas veces había deseado que Voldemort se hubiera confudido, y que fuera Neville, y no él, Harry Potter, quien tuviera la obligación de salvar al mundo. Harry todavía tenía la esperanza de que existiese alguna posibilidad, aunque Dumbledore se la hubiera negado. Ya era bastante duro estar marcado de por vida por una cicatriz que hacía que medio mundo volviera la vista, como para tener también que cargar con la responsabilidad de destruir a Lord Voldemort. Un trabajo que Harry consideraba para un mago bastante superior a él.  
  
-Si al menos estuviera aquí Sirius...- murmuró débilmente con la cabeza sobre el escritorio, segundos antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.  
  
Poco después la oscuridad se adueñó del número 4 Privet Drive, donde lo único que se oía era el suave ulular de una blanca lechuza. Quien la hubiera podido ver en ese momento, habría observado como el animal parecía acariciar con sus pico el pelo revuelto de un muchacho de casi dieciséis años. 


End file.
